


Darling, It’s Better (Down Where It’s Wetter)

by raspberrymocha



Series: Under the Sea [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cockblocking, M/M, Marine Biologist Ignis, Merman Gladio, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, merman noctis, merman prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Ignis just wants some alone time with his boyfriend. The problem is that his boyfriend is a merman.Or: Ignis is in denial about being a monster fucker, until he isn’t.





	Darling, It’s Better (Down Where It’s Wetter)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised the next part of Fraying Things soon, but this kinda happened instead? Rest assured that it’s still in the works, though.

It should probably worry Ignis, the extent to which he desires Noctis. It isn’t wrong, of course, to want to have sex with one’s boyfriend, but it is mildly concerning when said boyfriend has a tail rather than legs. A beautiful tail to be sure, with its glimmering black and gold scales, but definitely not the sort of thing he should want to climb like a tree

When he’d first met Noctis, he’d thought the merman was attractive, sure. His human half, anyway. He’s a bit smaller than most of the merpeople Ignis has seen – and he’s seen plenty, being a marine biologist and all – but leanly muscled. And okay, his skin is kind of blue, and he’s got these weird ear/fin hybrids, but it doesn’t distract much from his delicate, almost regal features.

(Okay, maybe Ignis always had a problem.)

He’s also one of the only merpeople that can speak English, which is how their relationship actually came about. He’d been startled at first, when the merman he’d been rambling about had suddenly looked him the eye and said in perfect, albeit accented English “Please, do go on.” So startled, in fact, that he dropped his notebook in the water, sending Noctis into a fit of laughter, or at least what seemed to pass as laughter to his people. It was really a series of high pitched, almost wheezing squeaks.

Noctis turned out to be good company, though. He’s surprisingly thoughtful, and endlessly curious about life on land, even if he does have a bad habit of stealing Ignis’s phone to play King’s Knight. In return, he answers all of Ignis’s own questions about his people. He congratulates Ignis on being so observant, and teases him mercilessly about the things he got wrong. (He’d tried to publish his findings once, but the scientific community apparently doesn’t buy that a merman just told him these things.)

Falling in love with him had been easy. Noctis is so easy to talk to, and Ignis enjoys their time together immensely, to the point that it’s almost physically painful to part. From there, things just sort of naturally transitioned to Noctis tucking himself into his side, to fingers interlaced as they talked, to quiet confessions. One day, Noctis even dumped a dead fish in his lap, some sort of courtship custom among his people. It was as disgusting as it was touching.

Ignis had resigned himself, then, to a chaste relationship. Not consciously, of course, but that’s the point. Sex just hadn’t been a concern. It hadn’t even been on his radar.

Then Noctis had kissed him. It was just a quick peck that left the taste of seawater on his lips, but it had opened the floodgates nonetheless. From that point on, things escalated quickly from brief kisses and shy touches to full blown makeout sessions.

Perhaps the strangest thing to come out of this was the realization that, yes, Noctis has a penis. There’s a barely perceptible opening in his tail, through which it apparently emerges when aroused. The first time it happened, Ignis hadn’t been able to stop himself from staring. It was shockingly human looking, but with that same bluish tinge the rest of his skin had. Which should have been weird. It should have been a total turnoff.

But it was also kind of… huge. Both longer and thicker than any human he’d been with before (though they were admittedly few). It made his own cock twitch in excitement despite the cool water.

(But also, this raises so many questions. How do merpeople reproduce, exactly? Didn’t Noctis mention that his egg hatched too early, sending his father into a panic? Are they mammals or fish? This is vital information, really.)

Then Noctis had flushed, skin going a deeper blue and covered himself with his webbed hands. He ducked under the water, and disappeared for a whole day, apparently out of sheer embarrassment.

“Sorry,” he’d mumbled when he finally resurfaced. “It’s probably weird, isn’t it?”

And that’s what Ignis should have said. Should have called the whole thing off, then and there, and definitely not to try to jump on a not-entirely-human dick. Except of course he didn’t. Because he was definitely going to hop on that dick first chance he got.

The problem, though, is that’s much easier said than done, due to a distinct lack of privacy. It’s not exactly like they can take this to either of their bedrooms, after all (Do mermen have bedrooms?). And, despite what Noctis seems to think, they can’t just have sex on the beach.

“What’s the problem?” He asks, for about the dozen time. “Are your people really that ashamed of your matings?”

“It’s not about shame, it’s about propriety. And, by the way, it will make things rather difficult for us, if I’m banned from this place entirely.” Never mind how bad it’ll be for his work. Galdin Quay has the largest population of merfolk in the country, after all.

That, at least, seems to get through to Noctis. He backs off reluctantly, even if he also makes a sly comment about how he can breathe underwater. And if Ignis seriously considered taking him up on that, no one will ever know. Instead, they come to a better solution, one so simple he’s surprised neither of them thought of it sooner.

The beach, despite its popularity, is almost abandoned at night. Many people still fear daemons, even this close to civilization. It’s the perfect cover under which to meet.

Noctis teased him once, about how shy he seemed about his body compared to other humans (his only point of reference being people in bathing suits). Ignis had accused him of trying to get him naked, and Noctis hadn’t denied that. He’s not shy now, though. The only person who might see his skin is the one person he wants to.

He unbuttons his shirt slowly, aware of Noctis’s hungry gaze on him the whole time. It occurs to him, then, that he hasn’t given much thought to the merman’s feelings in the matter. By all rights, he, too, should be repulsed by Ignis’s scrawny human body. He definitely doesn’t look repulsed, though. At least they’re both a little fucked up in that regard.

He leaves his shorts on, because one must preserve some sense of propriety, but discards his shirt among the sand. He’s sure to regret that later, but thinks nothing of it now, as he begins to wade through the water to his aquatic lover. As soon as he’s within reach, Noctis snatches him up, pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

Noctis is usually careful when they kiss, aware of his sharper teeth and longer nails. There’s none of that gentleness now. There’s just Noctis’s tongue shoved down his throat and his canines nipping at Ignis’s lip.

“I think,” Ignis says when they finally part. “I know where all those stories about your kind drowning mine have come from.”

“Oh, really?” Noctis looks wholly unamused. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s merpeople stereotypes.

“Yes. You’ve certainly _taken_ _my_ _breath_ _away_.”

Noctis groans, and not in the sexy way. “I must not be doing very well at it, then. Since you have the energy to make jokes like that.”

Then, he grabs at Ignis again, pulling his legs up to wrap around his tail. He can already feel the tip of that massive cock peeking out, and Ignis groans low in his throat. It’s not the first time he’s felt it like this, so close to where he really wants it, but it’s the first time he’s allowed to do anything about it.

Curiously, he reaches down to touch it, prodding at the head and doing what he can to coax it out. He’d really love to get his mouth on it someday, but he can’t even begin to think about the logistics of that particular endeavor. When he slides one exploratory finger into the opening around Noctis’s cock, he makes a high-pitched keening noise.

“You have to give me something. It’s not fair that you’ve seen me like this, but I’ve never seen you.”

That is a fairly compelling argument, so Ignis pulls away, taking a moment to regain his footing on the slippery seabed. As soon as his hands go to his waistband, however, he hears a splash, though neither of them moved.

There’s a blonde-haired, blue-skinned head poking out of the water. Ignis recognizes this merman as one of Noctis’s friends. For a moment, all Ignis can do is stare in horror, which seems to suit this new merman fine. He’s only concerned with Noctis, speaking to him quietly in the strange squeaks that seem to pass as words for them.

In return, Noctis clicks angrily, and his friend at least has the sense to look embarrassed. He doesn’t leave, though, and Noctis sighs heavily.

“My dad’s looking for me.” He says, as though that explains everything. “I’ll… see you tomorrow, I guess.”

Then Ignis is left with only the cool seawater and Noctis’s tail disappearing from view.

* * *

The early morning light should wash away all evidence of their aborted little tryst. It should put things in a new perspective, maybe make him realize how foolish he’s being. It doesn’t. Noctis looks impossibly more beautiful, sun highlighting his delicate features and making his scales sparkle.

Ignis can’t help but kiss him again.

“Don’t start something you can finish.” He says, voice low with desire.

The time apart clearly did nothing to clear their heads, because Ignis wants desperately to start something, and to finish it, too. He’s still aware of the people on the beach, though. There’s plenty of them, even this early in the morning, including some families that he’d rather avoid scandalizing.

An idea strikes him, then. Something so crazy it just might work. Before he can rethink it, he snatches Noctis up and pulls him out of the water.

“What the-“ Noctis cries out. “What in the Tidemother’s name do you think you’re doing?”

“Finding us some privacy.”

He’s been renting a small cabin during his stay here (and he really ought to consider buying property at this rate). It’s a short walk, but he draws plenty of attention from increasingly bewildered onlookers. He must look like a madman, stalking across the beach with a merman in his arms, but he’s not concerned with that right now.

Noctis, for his part, takes this all in stride. He loops his arms around Ignis’s neck and flicks his tail lazily. He’s likely never been even this far inland, and he seems determined to take it all in. His eyes jump from one thing to another, never staying for too long.

With some difficulty, Ignis gets the door to his temporary home open, and heads straight for the bathroom. It’s nothing fancy, but it will do the job just fine. So he sets Noctis down on the toilet and begins to fill the tub with water.

“Was this your evil plan all along?” Noctis asks. “To hold me captive in that tiny pool?”

“This is a bathtub. Humans bathe in it.” At that, Noctis wrinkles his nose. “It’s very clean, I assure you.”

He doesn’t seem convinced, but still allows Ignis to pick him up again and deposit him in the tub. When the water hits his skin, he sighs in relief. It’s admittedly a little ridiculous, with his tail hanging over the edge.

“Are you comfortable?”

“This water’s a little… strange.” Noctis says, squirming.

Ignis frowns, before realizing what he must mean. “Because it’s not saltwater. Are you going to be alright in there?”

“I think I’ll manage. So, are you going to join me now? I thought that was the whole purpose of this kidnapping.”

“I haven’t forgotten about that.”

Ignis skips over his shirt, hands going straight to his belt. Noctis’s gaze doesn’t waver the entire time, until he finally slips both his pants and boxers off at once.

“It’s kind of… hairy.”

Ignis looks down at himself. There isn’t anything weird about his body. His cock is still hanging limply, but Noctis doesn’t seem particularly concerned with that.

“That’s perfectly normal.”

Noctis shrugs, as if to say “Humans.”

It takes some maneuvering, but eventually Ignis does manage to get in the tub, with his legs on either side of Noctis’s tail. The water is cold, which is doing nothing to help his not-erection, but he’s far more focused on the strange sensation of scales against skin. They brush up against his thighs, sending little shivers down his spine. Experimentally, he grinds his hips down against that magnificent tail, feeling those scales rub against his cock, stirring it to life.

Beneath him, Noctis gasps quietly. His hands go to Ignis’s hips, coaxing him to do it again. So Ignis puts his arms around his neck, and continues to roll his hips, seeking even more friction. He feels it when Noctis begins to emerge. His dick dips into the opening of his tail, and rubs against the hardness there.

Noctis hisses loudly, and makes some indecipherable noise that may or may not mean anything (It’s hard to tell sometimes). His tail thrashes, sending water spilling over the edge and splashing against Ignis. It does nothing to cool the fire under his skin.

Noctis is warm and wet inside. Ignis could probably just keep fucking him like this, but that’s an idea for another time. Instead he focuses on the movement of his hips, and even brings a hand down to coax that stupid, perfect cock out of its hiding place. Finally, with a high-pitched shine the whole thing slides free. Fuck, he’d forgotten just how big it is, he thinks as he rubs his own dick against it. Or maybe it’s just that he’s never felt the whole thing like this before. Whatever the case, he definitely needs it inside of him yesterday.

He fumbles around with a shaking hand, until he locates a bottle of lotion. Unfortunately, this will probably work better if he’s not submerged, so he has to separate from Noctis for a bit. The merman stares up at him, glassy-eyed and skin flushed navy.

“What are you doing?” He asks, sounding a little breathless. Ignis wonders if he should be worried about that, considering the differences in their lungs.

“Getting myself ready for you.” Ignis says, as the first finger breaches his entrance. It burns a little, but he doesn’t slow down. He can take more than this, at least.

Curiously, Noctis reaches beneath him, and prods at where Ignis’s fingers are trying to work himself open. One clawed finger slips in, but only slightly before he yanks it away.

“Is that where it’s supposed to go?” He asks, looking dubious.

“More or less. I’ll – ah - give you a full lecture on human sexuality later.” Ignis is only half-joking. It might make things easier in the long run.

That does seem to pacify Noctis. He doesn’t argue it at all, instead settling back against the white porcelain to watch. It’s not clear whether he’s merely curious, or if he’s actually getting some enjoyment out of this, but he does idly palm his cock the whole time.

Finally, when Ignis is satisfied that he’s ready as he’s ever going to be, he pulls his fingers out with an obscene squelching noise. Then, he reaches out with one hand to steady Noctis’s cock as he slowly lowers himself onto it.

“Oh!” Noctis cries out, as the head starts to breach Ignis’s hole. “You’re so tight. I don’t think it’s going to fit.”

“It’s fine.” Ignis insists, because he’s gotten this far, and nothing is going to stop him now.

The stretch is the perfect mix between pain and pleasure. Nothing has ever filled him up so well before, reaching all of his most sensitive spots. He doesn’t think he can ever go back to human dicks after this. Which is mildly concerning, but he’ll worry about that later. He’ll worry about it all later, when he hasn’t just bottomed out, Noctis’s scales rubbing pleasantly against his aching balls.

“Gods, you feel amazing.” He moans, rolling his hips once for emphasis. Noctis’s thick cock brushes against his prostate, causing him to shudder.

“Yeah? I could say the same about you.”

Ignis knows he should take it slow, give himself time to adjust and take care not to hurt himself. He also knows that he doesn’t want to. Instead, he steadies himself against the wall and pulls out just far enough to slam himself back down again. Its enough to make his eyes water, so he does it again. And again. Until his legs threaten to give out under him.

Noctis writhes beneath him, tail flailing wildly. Water splashes against the tiles, the little rug on the floor and even Ignis himself, soaking his shirt through and putting his perky nipples on full display. He’s apparently lost the ability to translate, because all that comes out are the squeaks and clicks typical of his people, interspersed with Ignis’s name. He imagines they’re easy enough to interpret, however – something along the line of “oh, god, yes!”, maybe a bit of praise thrown in for good measure – and returns in kind.

Sooner than he’d like, Ignis can feel his orgasm building low in his stomach. He doesn’t want it to end yet, but his body seems to have other ideas. He should probably warn Noctis before the inevitable mess, because do mermen even come normally? Ignis probably should have thought of that before he let Noctis shove his dick up his ass, but he was a little distracted at the time (through no fault of his own).

“Ignis, I’m- I’m going to-“ Noctis groans, and that (mostly) answers that question. “Oh, what’s the word?”

“It’s okay. Let go, darling.”

Noctis must understand what he means, because not a moment later, he stills beneath Ignis. His cock pushes impossibly deeper into him, and Ignis can feel something warm gushing inside him as Noctis groans out his name.

It’s enough to send him careening over the edge, too. His ass clenches down on Noctis’s cock, as though trying to commit the shape of it to memory, as come splatters across both their chests. The whole time Ignis continues to lazily fuck them through it, until he just can’t take it anymore.

Only then does he (very reluctantly) separate the two of them. His ass feels open and gaping as it tries to clench around air, empty in a way that he’s going to be feeling for days to come. There’s fluid running down his thighs, and at least it looks normal, because he has to draw the line somewhere (probably).

“Oh, wow.” Noctis leans against the tiled wall, black against white, looking dazed. “That’s… I’m starting to see the appeal.”

Ignis stares for a moment, until it clicks. “Have you never… done this before?” Guilt rises up, erasing the warm, fuzzy feeling that came from a good fuck. He hadn’t considered that Noctis might be a virgin, and suddenly wonders if he did enough to make it good for him.

Noctis doesn’t seem particularly bothered, however. He just shrugs.

“I thought your people weren’t… what was it? ‘Ashamed of your matings’?”

Noctis looks away, suddenly very interested in Ignis’s collection of hair care products. “Not usually.”

He doesn’t elaborate further, and Ignis doesn’t push it. He’s not really in a position to be judging anyone’s life choices, as it stands. The cold from the water starts to seep into his bones, so he takes this moment to climb out the tub. With a quick apology, he slips out of the bathroom in search of dry clothes. Though they don’t stay dry for long, once he scoops Noctis up again.

“Next time you try to hold me captive, find a bigger pool. This ‘tub’ of yours is rather cramped.” Noctis grumbles, flicking his tail in what Ignis can only assume is annoyance. That is, of course, easier said than done, but he has to admit this certainly isn’t an ideal solution to their little problem.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

When he opens his front door, Ignis is startled by how dark it is outside. They weren’t gone that long, but the sky is now full of thick, dark clouds when just this morning there hadn’t been a single one in sight. There’s a clap of thunder overhead that seems to resonate throughout his entire body, and he nearly drops Noctis in shock. Were they even calling for storms today?

“Oh, for the love of-“ Noctis grumbles under his breath. “You better take me back before that old fool hurts someone.”

“…Right.”

As he approaches the shore, Ignis can see several heads sticking out of the water. The merpeople are all decked out in some kind of black armor, and he wonders what it’s made out of, that it doesn’t rust. Even with a helmet on, he recognizes the blonde merman from the night before, nervously chewing at his bottom lip.

Before he can even return Noctis, however, Ignis is roughly grabbed by a large, tattooed merman (how did they do that, anyway?) and dragged beneath the water’s surface. He’s dimly aware of Noctis being pulled from his arms, as his lungs fill with water. Well, this is certainly an interesting way to go, he thinks. On the bright side, at least he actually got to have sex with Noctis before he died.

There’s a black blur, and some angry clicking, then Ignis feels himself being pulled back to the surface.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asks, even as he coughs up mouthfuls of water.

“I- ack! – think I will be.” He says, clinging to Noctis for dear life. “I don’t suppose there’s anyway we can talk this over?”

The tattooed merman responds by shoving a sword in his face. “By order of His Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, you are nearby sentenced to death for the capture of his son.” He says, in a voice as deep as the ocean.

Okay, so he can speak. But wait. Did he just say the king’s son? He glances over at Noctis, who at least has the sense to look embarrassed about the whole thing.

“Tell _dad_ to stop overreacting to everything. I’m a grown man, for Leviathan’s sake.” He says, sounding more like a petulant child than anything else.

“Can you blame him? You went missing without telling anyone where you were going, and Prompto said he’d seen you with this _human_ last.”

“Traitor.” Noctis hisses at the blonde. “Anyway, I’m _fine_. Ignis didn’t hurt me, so you can tell dad to call of the whole thunder and lightning thing. That’s an order, from your prince.”

Gladiolus grumbles, before barking out some kind of order to the others. Then, they all disappear beneath the waves. Prompto squeaks out something that might be an apology before joining them.

“Sorry about that.” Noctis says, letting go of Ignis.

“You didn’t tell me you were the prince.” He says, as though he’s accusing Noctis of some horrible crime.

“You didn’t ask.” Which isn’t entirely unfair. “It just never came up. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen next time.”

“What makes you so sure there’s going to be a next time, after this fiasco?” Ignis asks, adjusting his glasses, even though they’re basically useless at this point.

“Call it a hunch.” Noctis says, and leans in to kiss him.

(There’s definitely going to be a next time.)


End file.
